marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable - Blood and Metal Vol 1 1
, for a man named Tolliver. Their job is to bring down a building and leave alive. They run in to a little resistance and then plant the bombs and are flown out of Iran by helicopter. Present day, in a Parisian museum, the Mutant Liberation Front have teleported there. They are looking for an ancient sword for their leader Stryfe. They find the sword and while turning to leave, Sumo is shot by Cable. He falls over, dead. Cable begins shooting at the rest of the team and then grabs the sword from Sumo's lifeless hands. He then teleports away. Three days later in Canada, General Clarke and G.W. Bridge meet with Garrison Kane. Kane is heightening his skills inside an underground bunker. G.W. explains to Kane that Cable has just been seen attacking the MLF members. Kane does not understand this since he believes that Stryfe is really Cable. He wonders why Cable would leave X-Force and then go and hunt down his own MLF members. He decides to go find the Six Pack gang and learn more about Cable so he can bring him down. He goes to see Hammer first. Hammer is living with his mother and she is taking care of him since he appears to be a quadriplegic. He asks Hammer if he remembers all of Cable's safehouses. Hammer says he will try to get them all and that when Kane finds Cable, Hammer wants Kane to put a bullet in Cable's head. Meanwhile, Cable is meeting with a museum curator in Egypt to find out why the MLF is risking their lives to get an old sword for Stryfe. The curator finds some figures on the hilt of the sword that resemble old figures on other pieces of art throughout history. They show pictures of Apocalypse-like artwork. The curator also says that the artwork on one of the hieroglyphs is also on a piece that is in that same museum. Cable decides that the MLF is going to try to steal this piece of art. Later, the MLF does teleport into the museum. They are suddenly ambushed by Cable. They cannot find out how he is getting to the places they are stealing from before they do. They attack each other and Cable shoots Reaper's hand off. The MLF teleports away and Cable picks up the hand since it is a mechanical hand. He thinks he can somehow use this hand to find out more answers of what Stryfe is up to. Seven years ago, Wild Pack meets up in Austria and they are given orders to do a job in Afghanistan. They are also told they have to change the name from Wild Pack due to trademark laws of the Symkarian government. They decide on Six Pack. They land in Afghanistan and find they are soon attacked by Soviet armored carriers (SPAC's). They work their way through them and find some sort of underground bunker. They walk through the tunnels and suddenly find a control center and are greeted by none other than Stryfe. He says today is as good as any to kill Cable although he is surprised to see him. In the present day Switzerland, Cable returns in the snow to his cabin safehouse. He sits down and questions the professor about why Stryfe would be going after all these pieces of artwork. He decides that they are going to need to find a list of all time-travelers that are known since all the pieces of artwork are spread out throughout history. As the professor runs the program Kane jumps through the window. They fight with each other and Cable doesn't understand why. The battle heads outside into the snow. Kane finally gives up and shows a hologram of Stryfe to Cable. Stryfe takes off his mask and Cable sees that Stryfe looks like his own clone. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * and ** ** ** ** * ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Mr. Benehl * Mr. Foley * Races and Species: * * * * * Clones Locations: * ** *** ** *** ** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** ** *** ** *** **** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** | Notes = *Part 1 of 2 for the "Blood & Metal" series *Wraparound cover *2-page pinup of Cable on inside cover | Trivia = *The mug that Cable is drinking from is a NY Jets coffee mug. *The trademarked name "Wild Pack" is used by a group ran by Silver Sable. Pages: 48 Flashbacks *Cable recalls 10 yrs ago how Wild Pack destroys a building for a mercenary buyer named Tolliver. *G.W. Bridge sends Kane to do a job for Tolliver and they change their name to Six Pack and find Stryfe in Afghanistan. | Recommended = * - Kane believes that Stryfe IS Cable | Links = * Issue summary at uncannyxmen.net }}